It Was And Still Is A Matter Of Trust
by mylifeismine
Summary: Sequel of Just Because He Was Confused. Gabriella disappeared about being raped by Ryan. The gang find her when they go on a trip. Will she still be the same freaky math girl or totally different? Troyella.
1. Introduction

**Title: **_**It Was And Still Is A Matter Of Trust**  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** Gabriella disappeared about being raped by Ryan. The gang find her when they go on a trip. Will she still be the same freaky math girl or totally different?  
**_Sequel of: _**_Just Because He Was Confused  
_**Genre:** _Romance/Drama _

Cheerleading practise, I looked at how happy everyone was. My sister, giggling with the group. The basketball captain throwing the basketball to his teamates. Everyone seemed happy. But then again, there was a lot I didn't know, and a lot that they didn't know. You would probably think, a cheerleader...happy as can be, you kinda rule the school with your captain, there's nothing bad to that. Then, the captian of the cheerleading squad...You more or less rule the school.

My sister. A brunette, popular, cheerleader, lost her virginity, gone out with everyone from the basketball team to the football team, dating the basketball captain right now.

Me. Also a brunette, also popular, cheerleading captian, also lost my virginity, on the dance/prom comittee, teacher's pet, tutor classmates, dating no one at the moment.

_(sigh)_

Oh, and I'm Gabriella Montez.

* * *

**Yes, I know it's short. But the chapters will be longer, since this is just the intro. Oh, and if any of you guys can write cheerleading cheers, it would help me alot, considering all of the stories I'm working on. And of course you'll get creditted for it!**

**_-bridgette_**


	2. Eight Horrible People

**In the previous chapter, I had said that Gabriella was a virgin, a few of you guys pointed that out. My bad. She's not a virgin, if you look back, the mistake won't be there by the way. _poof_

* * *

**

**_Previously_**

Oh, and I'm Gabriella Montez.

* * *

**_Chapter 1- Eight Horrible People_**

"Okay guys, we can do this." I encouraged my squad and stepped aside to watch them, "Okay...5, 6, 7, 8!" And they started in patterns of high jumps, splits, and other gymnastic-type movements, I mouthed the cheer, but was interrupted by my perfectionism, "Sally, Sally. Count in your head, so that you stay on beat...3, 4, 5, 6, yes, yes...Brianna what was with that sloppy jump? Count, like Sally,...and clean it up...yes yes...'You know how hard we try, go go GOO Primindale Highhhhh!' Good! Guys, that was awesome. Brianna and Sally...clean it up a bit, but other than that -- great!" I said, really proud of how well our cheer turned out.

We walked into the halls of Primindale High after cheer practise. Me leading the way out the doors and leading them to the basketball court outside. We were talking about the lastest gossip as we sat down on the bleachers.

"I heard that Mr. Whirdin was hitting on one of the dorks," my so-called-twin-look-a-like said, saying one of the lastest gossip about their principal.

All our mouthes dropped.

"Seriously?" I said with disbelief.

"Yeah, I was shocked too. I was like what the hell!" Courtney replied.

"Can't the school board fire you for that?" I said to her.

"I know! But it _is_ funny," Courtney shrugged.

"I heard that Madison got an F on her science quiz," Becky, another cheerleader said about one of the smartest science girls in the school.

"Shame on her," they laughed.

"Hey, girls. What's the latest gossip?" the basketball team's captain, Connor said with the rest of his team behind him.

"I heard that Mr. Whirdin was hitting on one of the dorks," Courtney filled them in while she sat on her boyfriend, Connor's lap.

Connor and the rest of the team started to laugh.

"So where should we go?" I asked the big group.

"Your place," the group answered with interest to the twins.

"I will never get what's so interesting about that place," I shook my head.

"It's big."

"Lots of food."

"Cool things."

I rolled my eyes along with Courtney.

"Did anyone drive?" Courtney asked.

"Nope, my car broke down, Mike got suspended from his car, Rick's mom had drove him," Connor said, "What about your cars?"

"Took the bus with Court," I said.

"So I guess we're walking, let's go."

The walk there was about twenty minutes, but we continued to share the latest gossip around. Primindale was a big school, even bigger than East High, so there was always gossip.

I took out my keychain that was filled with keys, and stuck a purple designed key into the lock. The group entered the house, you may ask how would they know their way through the huge house that was practically double the size of Primindale, let's just say it took them a while.

The group piled nosily into the house, ignoring the visitors.

"Gabby! Where's the blender! It's not in the cupboard!" Stephanie screamed.

"Ask Courtney!" I screamed back, causing more screams from Courtney.

"Where's the box of game disks that were under the table yesterday?" Connor asked coming back down the stairs instead of screaming down the stairs.

"Maria-the maid-put them in the closet," I said.

"Thanks," he said before running back up the stairs.

A few seconds later, Connor came back down halfway down the stairs, "Which one?"

I put her keys on the keyrack, "The third one from the left."

"Okay."

"Sorry, Tris, " I apologized to the tour guide of the house.

"No sweat, Gabriella," Tristin laughed.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple, ignoring the argument between Steph and Court about the blender thing.

As I walked towards the set of stairs, I noticed a few familiar people. Eight, to be exact. I froze in my tracks.

One by one, they nudged each other and they turned around to look at me.

Troy. Chad. Taylor. Kelsi. Jason. Zeke. Sharpay. Ryan.

A few seconds after they all noticed me, I ran up the stairs, not looking back, even when Stephanie and Courtney called her.

When I got up to the third floor, I used my keycard and opened up a random room. Then another room, then another. My keycard were one of the cards that were able to open every room in the house. I ran up to the forth floor and raced to my room, and fell on to my white bed sheets on my king sized bed.

My dad owned the house and it was passed on down the family from our ancestors, and it was regularly visited by many schools around the world because of the historical things that was there. They were to also visit Primindale High because the learning systen was different because of the way that it had been built with special features. And now East High was gonna stay at it and go to my school for one week! One week doesn't sound bad, seven days, is okay. 168 hours was more or less okay. 10080 seconds...was bad.

I closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, and kept my eyes shut as three flashbacks played through my mind.

**_Flashback 1_**

_I screamed as Ryan jumped on to me._

_He slamed his hand on top of my mouth._

_My screams turned into muffling._

_Ryan held my hands hard, as I started to sqimmer to get free._

_As one hand went for my jeans, and the other hand grabbed my throat, I knew it wasn't gonna be good._

_I started to feel dizy and then her world went black._

_**Flashback 2**_

_"I have to tell you something," I whispered._

_"I'm all ears," Troy joked._

_I took a deep breath, "Ryan raped me and is abusing me."_

_Troy laughed, "That's funny."_

_"Troy. I'm not kidding."_

_"Come on, Ryan would never do something like this. Now let's go, lunch period is almost over."_

**_Flashback 3_** (a/n:I'm not sure how these court things are suppose to go, so bare with me) 

_"Gabriella, explain why you would like to move in with your father?" my dad's lawyer asked me._

_"A few months ago, I was raped by a friend. I told my boyfriend, and I believe that he told my friends. But they chose not to believe what I told them. And when they chose not to believe, my rapist took me somewhere, but I managed to get free and the closest place was to my dad's. I've always hated Tanya for marrying my dad. But when I was there, I felt safe. When I had to go back to my mom's for two days, I would always look behind me. That was because I didn't feel safe, I always felt like he would come behind me and my nightmare would replay," I explained._

_"If you were to move back with your mom, you would though, right?" my mom's lawyer said._

_"No, I wouldn't, " I said crossing my arms on my chest._

_"But if I said so," the judge said._

_"I'd go there, then probably move back."_

_The judge raised an eyebrow at me._

_"Why move back if I'm never gonna be comfortable there?" I said._

_"There's been enough rapes around this place, that if wouldn't matter where you would go," the judge reasoned._

_"True. But my rapist would be there," I said._

_The judge called for a break before she would say her final decision of where I would be to live. _

_"It has come to my attention that Gabriella Montez should live with Frank Montez," the judge said then banging her hammer or whatever you call it. _

_I smiled at my new siblings and mother. True, she wouldn't be my biological one, but would do a pretty good job. _

_Courtney and I started jumping up and down with excitement._

_Paul, my twenty year-old step-brother gave a hug._

_Katie, my three year old sister, also gave me a hug. _

_Callie, my four-month-old half-sister started to giggle when everyone was so happy, I smiled at her._

_Before we walked out of the courtroom, the judge montioned for me to talk to her._

_"Thanks," I said to her._

_"Your welcome. Do you want to go to court for the raping?" she said to me._

_I looked back at Ryan, who had came with the group._

_"No, it's okay. If he does it to another girl, then I will. But for now, I'll probably be okay," I gave her a smile before heading out with Courtney._

**_End of Flashbacks_**

I opened my eyes when I heard a knock at my door.

"Hey," Connor said poking his head into my room, "We're gonna play basketball outside, wanna play?"

"No now, maybe later," I told him. My basketball skills had gotten better when I had moved, some people even said I was better than Connor, which I have my doubts on.

"Okay," he said then closing my door.

I walked into my washroom, which I shared with Courtney, it was those rooms where there are two rooms, then there's a washroom between it. I could hear Courtney and the other girls in there. I went back into my room and dug into one of my six closets. I pulled out a box of my Albuquerque things. I pulled out a picture of Troy and I at the carnival that Taylor had took.

I quickly shoved the box back into my closet and grabbed a book when someone knocked on my door.

I looked up from my book and saw that Tristin was leading the group into my room.

I tossed the book on to the side and grabbed the pillow that layed behind me and threw it over my face.

Tristin repeated his usual report about my room, then said that dinner would be in two hours and that they were allowed to roam around the house, but bring a partner in cause they were to get lost.

I peeked from the corner of the pillow since it was so quiet. I saw Troy staring at me or the pillow, Sharpay looking through my wardrobe with Taylor, Kelsi browsing through the pictures throughout my room, Zeke checking out some old cookbooks that I didn't even know about, Chad was throwing and bouncing my basketballs at Jason, and Ryan was just standing there uncomfortably-treats him right.

I sucked in my breath.

"Just ignore them," I ordered silently.

I lifted the pillow off my face and threw my legs over my bedframe. I walked over to where Sharpay and Taylor were-at my closet-, I grabbed a random t-shirt which said 'Boys will always stay stupid,' and a pair of shorts. I felt pairs of eyes following my back as I walked into the washroom which I shared with Courtney. It was those rooms where there were two bedrooms, then a washroom in between.

When I was closed the washroom door, I let out my breath and sighed.

This was not gonna be one of my good days.

_**End of Gabriella's POV** _

**

* * *

**

Tsk tsk. Thank all you guys for reading and for reviewing! Luv ya lots (as in friends)!

♥Bridgette!


	3. 41 Points on the Championships Part 1

**This is only part one by the way, so I'm not nuts for titling the chapter title "Forty-one points on the league championships".****_

* * *

_****_Previously_**

_When I was closed the washroom door, I let out my breath and sighed._

_End of Gabriella's POV

* * *

__**Troy's POV:**_

"She's a cheerleader." Taylor commented about Gabby's outfit.

I sighed.

"Yep, check out these pictures," Kelsi said, gesturing towards some pictures.

We all crowded towards the pictures.

"Captain," Chad said slowly.

We all looked towards the picture Chad was looking at.

It was signed by a lot of people, who I think where the other cheerleaders, "Gabriella, you're been the best captain, friend, and supporter of this squad and school has ever had. Thanks a million!"

We all uncrowded from the pictures when we heard a door open.

"Have any of you seen Gabriella?" the girl said.

"Uh, arent you Gabriella?" Chad said to the look-a-like.

"No, I'm Courtney, you big puff head. Her sister," Courtney said with attitude.  
**a/n: And no, Courtney is not always gonna be like HSM1 Sharpay...**

When none of us said anything, Courtney broke the silence, "Oh well."

When Courtney left, everyone went back to what they had been doing before Gabriella had went to change.

Gabriella entered the room a few minutes after her so-called-sister left.

She walked over to Chad, and as he threw the basketball over to Jason, she stole the ball from him, and started to walk to the door.

"Where are you going?" I said, the first time ever since we had been here.

She turned around and held up the basketball, "What does it look like?"  
**a/n: ...Nor Gabriella**

"Basketball..." I said slowly.

"Ding ding ding, correct," Gabby said sarcasticly before turning around and heading towards the door of her room.

And I don't think I mentioned that her room is gigantic!

"Can I come?" I asked, right before her foot touched the hallway.

"Sure..." she said slowly without turning around.

I montioned for Chad to follow me.

We walked in silence.

"So...You're the cheerleading captain..." I said trying to start up a conversation.

"Yeah."

"You have a sister," I said, "Who looks exactly like you."

"Yeah, people call us twins, but our parents aren't the same, that's all," Gabriella said stiffly.

"What do you mean that's all?" Chad asked.

"I mean, if our parents were the same and that would be the only thing changed, we would be twins," Gabriella explained.

"Birthday?" I said.

"Same, three minutes after me, so people consider us 'non-biological twins.'"

I nodded, and we continued to walk in silence.

"Are we there yet?" Chad whined as we went down a set of stairs.

"Not yet, barely half way there yet."

Chad groaned, and I laughed.

"A week walking around is probably gonna be like doing suicides twice a day for your dad," Chad said to me with a sigh.

"I'll ask you to do that when we get back to East High if you don't be quiet!" my dad shouted through the room door beside us.

Chad's eyes grew wide, and quickly replied, "It was a joke, sir!"

Gabby finally laughed.

"We're almost there," Gabby informed us.

Chad broke out into a wide smile.

"Straight down this hall 'till the end, go right, take the first left, turn right by the blue door, then down the hall, and then you're there," Gabriella recieted.

Chad squinted his eyes, "Is there even an end to this hall?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"We're here," Gabriella called when they reached a door leading to a backyard as big as East High.

"Finally."

_**End of Troy's POV**_

* * *

**Part Two will be coming soon...as soon as I figure out howbasketball fouls work...And I have a few other questions about basketball, they're below this author's message by the way. Anyone that knows how to play, help is wanted.**

**Fouls**. You are allowed five fouls per game. After you get five fouls, you are removed from the game. This rule is intended to prevent a very rough game.

If a player is fouled mid-shot, he is entitled to a "free throw" or "foul shot." A free throw is taken on the free throw line, which is located 19 feet from the baseline (under the basket). The player who was fouled gets to take two unobstructed shots from the line, or three shots if he was fouled while shooting behind the three-point line. His feet cannot touch or go over the free throw line in order for the point to count. If a player is fouled while shooting and makes the shot, she will only be granted one free throw shot. After a team reaches over ten fouls, the opposite team is entitled to free throw shots per foul regardless of the kind of foul.

**I don't get that...**

**3-Second Violation**. On offense, you cannot remain in the "key" (area designated underneath and directly in front of basket) for more than 3-seconds. If there is a 3-second violation, there will be a subsequent change of possession.)

**Positions: Forwards**. Forwards play below the basket on offense. They do much of the shooting because of their positioning near the basket. **(But it said somewhere that you can't stand under the hoop for like three or five seconds?)**

**Positions: Center.** The center is the tallest person on the team. The center usually hangs out near or under the basket **(HANG OUT! How can you hang out under the hoop if you can't even stay there for three seconds!)**


	4. 41 Points on the Championships Part 2

**_Previously_**

_"Finally."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Gabriella's POV**_

"Gabby!" Connor called and waved from the basketball court.

I montioned for Troy and Chad to follow me.

"Hey, guys. I'd like you to meet some of the school visitors. Troy, Chad, this is Connor, Matt, Aaron, Ben, Wayne, Tucker, Thomas, Peter, Remis, Fillmore, Ron, Larry, and Sean."

"Bolton?" Connor said.

Troy nodded.

"Danforth."

Chad didn't move.

"Wanna play?" Connor said indicating towards the basketball.

"Sure."

"You wanna call your team?" Connor suggested.

"Sure."

"Okay, come back in ten minutes."

I turned to walk away.

"Gabby!" Chad called.

"Gabriella." I corrected him. Just because I was polite to him earlier didn't mean they were forgiven

"Okay Gab_riella_, can you get Jason and Zeke?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, no problem."

I reached into my pocket on my shorts and took out my cell phone and called Courtney.

"Hey, Court. Can you do me a favour?...Bring Jason and Zeke outside on to the basketball court...They're in my room, the brunettes...Thanks."

"Gabby!" Katie shrieked as she came tearing down Irene, her caregiver's arms.

"Katie! How was daycare?" I asked her, bending down so I was her height.

She reached into her backpack, which was still on her, and pulled out a picture.

"I drew it myself," she said proudly as she handed me the picture of me and her playin with her barbie dolls.

"That's so pretty," I said, "Now, I think Maxwell made some cookies today."

"Oooooooo," Katie ran off to find the chef and his cookie jar.

I laughed at how cute she was.

As I saw the Wildcat basketball team pile into the backyard, I got up, and went on my side, which was Panthers.

"Okay, Gabby here, wants to play. But we already are even, so should we kick her out for the whole game, or just let her play," Connor said.

"She's just a girl, what's the harm?" I heard them say.

I turned around, so my back was facing them, and smirked.

"Sh---" Troy started.

"She can play," Chad interrupted.

"Okay, who's ref?" Matt said.

"Harvey!" I called.

A guy with rusty red hair turned around.

"Ref!"

He nodded, and walked towards the court, grabbing one of those paper scoreboards and a clean whistle.

Sean stood in the middle against some other guy, as Harvey held the basketball between them.

Harvey blew his whistle and was just about to let the fall fly out of his hands, "Wait! How long is the game?"

My team all looked at me, I rolled my eyes and looked at the clock through the window inside.

"Regular."

"Okay," Harvey said then blowing his whistle and throwing the ball up.

The other guy from East High, I'll name him...Frank. Okay, well, Frank tipped the ball, but to the wrong direction. **(a/n: The main names you'll hear are Troy, Chad, Jason, Zeke, and this Frank dude for East High. Connor, Sean, Matt, Aaron, Ben, and ME/Gabriella for the Panthers/Primindale High.)**

Loser.

Connor caught the ball, and started to dribble down the court, passing it to Matt, who passed it to Ben, who passed it to Aaron, then to me. I was outside the three-pointer line, and decided to shoot. But Troy had raced down the court fast enough was right in front of me.

Phreak.

**a/n:Taken from YTV**

Like I care, anyways, I used his old trick against him. The old fake right, break left.

So I faked to the right and and broke left, shooting the ball into the basket. Troy tripped over his shoes, when I had turned to face the basket.

He has so much to learn.

The game ended with the score of 39-41.

As the winning team, continued to give me high-fives, I looked at the losing team, no emotions, oh well.

As I walked past Troy to go to the dinning hall, I whispered, "Forty-one points on the league championships."

_**End of Gabriella's POV**_


	5. Now or Never

_**Troy's POV:**_

I turned around to look at her.

Forty-one points on the league championships? What the hell was that suppose to mean

Chad nudged me, and I shook my head back to focus on reality, not thoughts.

We were the last ones to sit down, right when the food was being served, and I ended up sitting across from Gabriella.

I looked up from my food when I felt someone pointing and staring at me.

I saw...I think her name was Courtney, she was still wearing her cheer uniform.

"He's cute," I heard her say.

I turned a slight shade of pink.

I caught Gabriella rolling her eyes, then adding, "You can have him for all I care."

Ouch.

"Really?" Courtney said.

"Yeah, really."

"I wonder if I could switch spots with puff head over there..." Courtney thought out loud.

I snuck a look at Chad, he was pretending to ignore the twins conversation.

"Hey, Chad," Gabriella called across the table, people turned to look at her. She didn't seem to mind.

Chad looked up from his food, "Yeah?"

"Sit over here," she gestured to the empty seat next to her, Courtney had already gotten up with her food.

"Sure, Gabby," Chad said.

He quickly corrected himself when he saw Gabriella gare at him, "Gabriella."

Oh, and that's why I've been mostly using _Gabriella _in my point of views, knew this would happen.

Gabriella gave him a nod of approval.

As soon as Courtney sat down in Chad's seat, I got a weird vibe, and started to get uncomfortable.

"So, I'm Courtney."

"Hi, Troy," I said saying my name. Suddenly, my name sounded weird.

"Bolton, I heard."

"Yeah..." I said.

"Troy Bolton," I mumbled to myself. Now my whole name sounded weird.

Bolton...

Holton? Sounds too much like Hilton...

Volton...Sounds too much like a light bulb...volts

Folton, makes me sound like a fool.

Jolton, too jolty.

"Troy!" Courtney said sharply.

"Huh? Sorry, Courtney."

She laughed, "It's okay."

"Hey, aren't you dating that Connor guy?"

Courtney caught onto what I was meaning, "We had our arguments, and decided that we could flirt with other people, but we only kiss and other stuff with each other."

Other stuff? I did _not_ need to know that.

"Oh, okay."

"I gotta go finish my homework with Gabs. See you around!"

Courtney waved as she left me with the rest of everybody.

The seven of us, crowded around each other.

"Gabby----" Taylor started.

"Gabriella," Chad corrected.

Taylor rolled her eyes, and finished her sentence, "_Gabriella_ sure has a heck load of friends."

I looked over to the front door, the jocks and the cheerleaders were leaving to go home.

"Mm-hmm."

"I am so tired, I'm gonna go get some sleep," Chad said with a yawn.

The rest of us agreed, and we walked up two flights of stairs.

_**End of Troy's POV**_

_**Gabriella's POV:**_

Court and I were sitting on my bed studying for a history test.

"When will I ever need these stupid information!" Courtney said exhausted.

I lifted the headphones and laughed.

"Hey, Court," I said looking at my sister.

I chukled slightly when I saw her fast asleep.

I decided to walk around the house and see what was going on.

I already knew the information that I was suppose to study for.

I walked down the stairs to the third floor.

Coach Bolton nodded at me as I passed by him.

I passed by my old decathalon friends, not including Taylor, I smiled back at them.

But when I passed by my ex-friends, the seven of them, I ignored them.

I continued to walk to one end of the hall. There were two lounges on each floor, one on each end.

I saw a blonde male head sitting on one of the couches watching television.

Now or never.

I let out a deep breath, squared my shoulders, and reached for the doorknob.

**_End of Gabriella's POV _**


	6. Confidential

**_Author's Note: I'm not in a good mood, so if anyone tells me that this chapter is short, I swear I will not post for another week. _Now, here's the chapter, and remember what I said before. Oh, an I can hold grudges, for a very long time. Toodles!  
_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Four-Confidential_**

_**Gabriella's POV:**_

Everything was quiet as I entered.

As I sat down on different couch, Ryan didn't move, he _did_ flinch.

Neither of us said a word for at least five minutes, until I broke the silence, "So...you went back to East High..."

"Yeah."

"You still hang out with Troy and them," I said.

"No, I don't."

I raised an eyebrow, "No?"

Ryan bit his bottom lip, before he explained.

"When I went back, word had already spread that I had raped you. Everyone hated me. Sharpay kicked me out of the drama club. No one hung near me. Sharpay didn't even speak to me for two whole months. They finally let me explain, which only got them madder. They still don't talk to me," Ryan had found the white wall very fascinating.

I knew I shouldn't have smirked, but I couldn't help it.

"So who do you hang out with now?" I asked.

"I used to hang out with a new kid, Bruce. But when every started to stare at me, and started rumours about Bruce. He eventually found about the whole raping thing. Now, I don't really hang out with anyone," as he had been talking, I walked over to the kitc hen in the lounge.

I had poured out some of mac and cheese, and put the bowl into the microwave.

"How do you feel about it?" I asked him, after I had pushed the 'start' button on the microwave.

Ryan turned around and looked at me, then let his head hang low.

"Regret it?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Everyday."

"Then why'd you do it!" I said, crossing my arms on to my chest, anger was building up in me.

You regret something, but you did it? True, he did it before he regretted it. But who was that stupid to rape a girl and assume that they won't feel guilty about it! What the hell!

"I don't know. I know, it was stupid and wrong. But the Chad and them were always saying how I was guy and so on. So obviously, I wanted to prove them wrong. So I did, you know."

"What did raping me fix! Huh? All it did was make you lose your friends and yourself," I yelled.

I caught Troy, Chad, Taylor, and Sharpay at the lounge door looking from Ryan to me.

I walked over to the door glaring at them, and pulled the blinds down.

This conversation was confidential, no questions asked.

"I know, it didn't fix anything, but that wasn't what I had planned before," Ryan said coolly, as I walked back to the microwave mixing the cheese with the macaroni.

"Wonderful. You even planned it," I said sarcasticly.

"Next time, plan a plan that will actually have a chance of coming true!" I grabbed my bowl of marcaroni and cheese and stalked out of the lounge, ignoring Troy, Chad, Taylor, and Sharpay.

_**End of Gabriella's POV**_


	7. Morning!

**_Chapter Five-'Morning!  
_****_Gabriella's POV:_**

"'Morning!" I chirped as I entered the kitchen, grabbing a cereal bar. I was always in a rush in the mornings, so I rarely ever ate a full breakfast meal.

"Good morning, Gabby," Max, the chef greeted.

I gave him a smile before heading to the dinning table.

The dinning table did not only include a table, there were sofas, and coffee tables, in cause there was an overflow of visitors.

I took a seat on a sofa next to Courtney.

"Hey!"

Courtney looked at my outfit, with a raised eyebrow.

"Aw man, don't tell me it's Wednesday..." I groaned.

"Tough luck, girl!" Courtney said with no pity towards me.

"But I have to get to school to sort out the newspaper," I said.

"Uh uh uh," Courtney shook her head.

I sighed, and gave up. Going back to my walk-in closet. My closet was the size of my old room at Albuquerque.

Wednesdays were days that we, cheerleaders were to dress up. Not as in dress up in wearing weird, ugly shirts. But as in clothes at made you stand out more. I'm never fond of Wednesdays. I'm not really the kind of girl who wears clothes that show body parts.

I threw on a denim mini skirt, and a red off-the-shoulders-crop-top, that's what Courtney calls it anyways, and left my hair flowing. The shirt barely covered my boobs. Sometimes, I wonder how Courtney can live like this.

I swing my backpack over my shoulders and walk down the stairs.

"Hey, Gabby!" Courtney called, right when my foot left the last flight of stairs.

I turned around.

"Come here," she said.

I dropped my backpack by the front door, and walked to the dinning room.

"Cute outfit," Courtney pointed out.

I rolled my eyes.

"This guy----"

"Zeke."

"Zeke, from the East High basket..." Courtney explained.

"Court. Hurry it up, I have to get to school in ten minutes," I said impatiently.

"Do they do the history test?" Courtney said getting to the point.

"No," I said, then caught Troy and Chad staring at my chest.

Ugh.

"I gotta go," I told her.

"I'm coming with you," Courtney said getting up to go throw away her plate, and cup.

I walked over to Troy and Chad.

"You," I pointed to Chad, "Have a girlfriend."

"And you," looking at Troy, "Are just very disturbing."

I walked off with the two boys staring at my butt.

Wait 'till Taylor hears of this.

**_End of Gabriella's POV _**

**_Courtney's POV:_**

"I caught Troy staring at you," I smirked as I got into the passenger seat of one of the convertables.

Gabby gently hit my head against the steering wheel.

"Maybe everyday should be a Wednesday," I said, continuing to smirk

"You wouldn't," she glared at me.

I shrugged.

Ya never know...

"So how's the new cheers going?" I asker her.

"Good, they're in the black notebook," Gabby said.

I picked up her backpack to put on my lap.

God, what does she have in here? This bag is so damn heavy.

"Got it."

_Dribble it _

_Pass it _

_Shoot for the basket _

_C'mon Panthers, you're fantasket_

"Fantasket?" I asked her.

"Hey, it rhymes," Gabriella defended.

_All the way _

_  
All the way _

_  
Panthers beat cha every day _

_All the way _

_All the way _

_C'mon Panthers, come out to play _

"Cute."

Gabriella parked the car, and I handed her her backpack, then grabbed mine.

We were an hour ealy for school, and the school didn't open for another half an hour, but Mr. Whirdin had given Gabby a key.

We entered the school, and my sis flipped on one of the sets of lights.

We went to our lockers first, and tossed in our bags.

I wasn't exactly used to walking around a non-lightened school, so I followed Gabriella.

We went to the newspaper office.

The room was quite nice, it was painted a shade of light blue.

The school newspaper, _Prime Time_, included many sections, sports, debates, club meetings, test reminders, trip money reminders, the latest gossip, and an annoymous advice column, it came out twice a week, Monday and Wednesday.

A lot of people think that Gabriella is the one who gives out the advice for the advice column, but we've seen other people with the advice envelopes, but not Gabriella.

"Can you sort out the gossip coloumn?

"Sure," I said.

To me, the gossip column was the best, it was my speciality, and Gabby knew that.

For the past two days, no gossip was that interesting.

I thought for a minute, hmmm...got it!

I logged onto a computer as a guest, and typed up, "Troy was seen staring at our cheerleading captain."

I quickly printed it out before Gabriella came out to check on me.

"Done!" I shouted when I finished laying every gossip and gluing them onto newspaper paper.

"Okay, just put it on the printer, I have to get Umya's article."

**_End of Courtney's POV _**

**_Troy's POV:_**

Gabriella's ass is fine!

"Troy!" Chad called beside me.

"Huh?"

"Still thinking about her butt, eh?" Chad joked.

I felt myself turned red.

"Don't sweat it," Chad said, "We're going to Primindale High in five minutes. Well the bus we're suppose to be on leaves in five minutes, let's get the girls and get on to the bus."

The bus arrangements had been arranged by how our rooms were divided. The seven of us had been next door, or across.

I followed Chad as we went to find the girls.

The bus had left exactly at seven thirty. Talk about perfect.

I looked out the window the whole time. This place was really nice.

My eyes were shocked when I saw a school, labelled Primindale High.

And I thought East High was big. Primindale is like triple the size.

"Troy?" I heard Chad said.

"Oh my freakin' god," I heard Chad mutter.

"Woah," Taylor said surprised.

"Is that the school we're to go to for seven days?" Chad said.

Sharpay dug into her purse, and pulled out the brochure that we had been given for this trip.

"Primindale High," Sharpay read, then glanced outside, "Yep, that's the school."

"How are we suppose to find our way around that...that palace?"

The school bus pulled to a stop.

"This is Primindale High, as I think a lot of you have noticed. Yes, this school is huge. The school has provided each student with a map of the school," the bus driver said, showing the map to all of us, "As you get off the bus, take one with you. You will only be given one, and there will not be any in the school if you don't take one as you get off this bus. Got it?"

We all nodded, or replied.

"Okay, now, you each have to share a locker, but you have to go to Gabriella Montez to find out which locker you have, she'll be waiting for you in the gym until eight, " the bus driver said to the teenagers in his bus.

"Homeroom starts at eight fifteen, understood?"

We all nodded once again, and started to pile out of the bus, grabbing a map on the way out.

"On the main floor, on the left," Sharpay said pulling her boyfriend along with her.

We all followed her.

"Whoa, this gym is huge!" Chad whispered, the gym was double the size of the auditorium at East High.

Gabriella looked up when she heard the gym door close.

She bit her lip, but kept a straight face.

"Haven't seen you in a while," I said, as she handed each of us a sheet of paper with our locker number and combination.

She looked at me, "I saw you less than an hour ago, Troy."

Ugh, I was so stupid.

"Right," I mumbled.

Other students came piling into the gym, so we left.

That was so embaressing.

**_End of Troy's POV_**


	8. Rumours

**_I'm not home tomorrow, so I might double post on Monday.  
_****_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_****_Chapter Six-Rumours  
_****_Gabriella's POV:_**

Guys are so clueless

I finished my set of locker information, and headed to find the squad.

"Hey!" Courtney called down the hallway.

East High students turned around to either look or glare.

But she didn't really care.

As if Sharpay didn't do that.

"Troy still staring at your butt?" Courtney grinned.

I swear she loves gossip.

Here comes a new rumour.

I turned to look at Courtney.

She shrugged.

"Was he?"

I saw Troy behind Courtney turning bright red.

She followed my gaze, with a raised eyebrow.

Troy was fumbling with his locker combination.

Courtney turned back around, and started to giggle, while I just rolled my eyes.

"Let's get to homeroom," I suggested.

As we walked to homeroon, I turned back, and saw Troy staring at me, with a small smile.

I bit my tongue and turned back around.

In homeroon, I was sitting in the front with the basketball and cheerleading team around me.

I was planning for the dance on Friday. And yeah, I know I'm on a tight scheduale, but I wasn't exactly planning the whole dance. The dance committee had given me ideas, all I was to do was to collaborate the ideas, and to go shopping for the things needed, and everything in between...which was basically more or less everything

Mrs. Flinster reminded everyone about the dance that was on Friday, to pick up an issue of _Prime Time_, as if no one had an issue..., and boring stuff like that.

By the time homeroom was finished, ten minutes later, I had already started a sketch of the main gym.

"How's the sketch going?" Alice, who was in the dance committee asked me.

"It's going."

Alice gave me a pat on the back, "I'll see you at six o'clock on Friday?"

"Yeah."

The dance was suppose to start at six thirty.

I didn't really mind doing extra work, the committee usually only came to give ideas, and help with the final touches.

I walked to my next class, math, with my nose in the sheets filled with ideas for the dance.

"The captain of the Wildcat b-ball team was caught staring at Gabriella," I heard a buzz going around.

Honestly, it wasn't really surprising, rumours will always be rumours.

Okay, so it wasn't exactly a rumour, it was more or less true. But still.

I saw the girls pointing at something, it wasn't me...it was behind me...

I turned around and saw the old group, Troy's face was still red.

Sharpay was shushing a girl like how she did at East High, with no luck.

No one even knows her here, good luck with that.

Lily just looked at her like she was a lunatic.

I so don't blame her.

I couldn't help but laugh.

Sharpay shifted her gaze to me, and glared at me.

Like I care.

"Markus was kissing Sue at the party at your party," I said, facing down the hall.

Lily knew I was talking to her, and her mouth dropped, and muttered, "Son of a bitch, " and walked off.

I looked at Sharpay and sneered, then continued my way to math.

She needs to get to know that not everyone in the world knows her.

I sat down in my regular seat beside Connor.

"Heard the new rumour," he slyly as he sat down.

I rolled my eyes giving him a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Ow!" he cried out.

"That hurt!" he whimpered.

"Whatever," I said turning my attention to Mr. Timter, the teacher.

Today, Mr. Timter was teaching a leason today, so he didn't require us to answer every questions. Reviews, required us to answer _every_ single questions, so I went back to my sketch.

I scrunched up piece of paper hit the back of my head.

I took the paper and turned around.

Sally waved at me with a smile on her face.

I turned back around, and saw the note flat on my desk.

I looked at Connor, he was staring at the board...a little to intently.

I picked up the note that hand been written in pencil and read it, _"Is it tru?"_

I took a purple gel pen from my pencil case and scribbled, **_"Courtney?"_**

I handed the note to Philip, the guy behind me, and he gave the note to Sally.

_Nope, some dork told me. _

**Ugh. **

_Is it tru! _

**Yeah. **

_OMG _

**Ya think? **

_U like him? _

**NO! R u outta ur mind! **

_Okay okay. Chill, girl. _

**Whatever. **

_Chrissy is nagging here beside me, talk 2 u at lnch _

I turned back to my sketch before Connor handed me another note, labelled _Gabriella._

Connor gestured to Troy, who sat beside him.

_How does everyone know?... _

I looked at Troy, then picked up my pen again.

**Big school. **

_Doesn't it take longer for gossip to travel throough a bigger school? _

**Not here at Primindale.**

He didn't answer in math class.

After school, we all went to the gym, the guys to practise with Coach Byrd, and the girls to practice our cheers.

We found the "seven" people sitting on the bleachers doing their homework.

Coach went to talk to them.

Coach called for me when we, the girls were walking to the change room to change.

"What's up, Coach?"

"I told them that they were allowed to join us if they wanted to. I mean, Troy's pretty good, and his dad is coming in soon. You okay with it?" he asked me.

I forced up a smile, "Yeah, great idea."

"Okay."

I sighed as I walked to the change room.

I knew we would have to talk sooner or later.

But I could so wait.

As we re-entered the gym, I showed them the two new cheers.

They had the same reaction as Courtney, but were okay with it.

"We'll do yesterday's cheer first, then do the new ones."

Even though I enjoyed cheerleading, I couldn't help but look at the group.

I saw the Wildcat b-ball team get up and join our team as they practised, I caught Byrd have a smile on his face as Troy, Chad, Jason, and Zeke joined his team. I looked back at Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi, they were staring at us. Talk about manners.

I heard Courtney whisper loudly, "Move!"

I turned to look at my squad, they were already half down the cheer and I was in the way.

I walked to the front, dropping my pompoms beside me, "Let's try it again."

This time, I focused on my squad.

"Bri, your jumps are wayyyyy better. Court, work the arms! Sally, better," I said approvingly at them.

**_End of Gabriella's POV _**

**_Taylor's POV:_**

I watched as Gabriella stood infront of her squad judging her squad.

"She's so different," Kelsi muttered beside me.

I nodded my head with agreement.

"How 'bout a pyramid?" Gabriella asked, pointing to the top of a sheet of paper.

"Kneeling, or standing?" one of the cheerleaders asked.

"Standing, three at the bottom."

Gabriella started to sort out the squad.

"Bri, Mary Ann, Sally, at the bottom," Gabriella said, then looking around at the other girls.

"Hmmmm...Tracy, Queenie, in the middle."

"What wants to be on the top?" Gabriella asked.

No one raised their hand, "Come on, guys."

Courtney stepped forward, "Gabby, you're the captain, you should be on the top."

"But—"

"All captains are on the top, and anyways to deserve to be on the top," Courtney said giving her twin a smile.

"Fine."

"Whitney, Courtney, and Sam, in front of the pyramid," Gabriella instructed.

"Tiff, Carmen, on one side, and Mandy, Jessica on the other."

"Okay, everyone come back down..."

"Did you plan this ealier, Gabs?" Sally asked the captain.

"Well I did, but when you made me the top of the pyramid, it changes."

"Okay, whatever you say."

"You guys can have a break," Gabriella said waving them off.

**_End of Taylor's POV _**


	9. Five, Six, Seven, Eight

**_Chapter Seven- Five, Six, Seven, Eight  
_****_Gabriella's POV: _**

As the squad broke out of their positions, they started to talk with their friends. What friends? You always have an enemy, and you always dislike one person or another, then you have the people that you always talk to, those are what I mean by friends.

I sat down on the bleachers, drumming my fingers along the board.

"Oof."

I sighed, and looked at the basketball team, they were all staring at me.

"Wanna play?" Coach asked.

"Sure," I said, grabbing the basketball that they had thrown at me.

"What's up?" Connor asked as I passed by him.

"Cheer routine."

"Thank god I'm not a cheerleading captain," Connor said.

I threw the ball at him, "Watch it, Matthews."

"Hey, it's true," Connor defended himself.

I grabbed the ball out of his grip, and tossed the ball into the net.

As I took back the ball, I heard Connor cough up, "Show off."

I threw the ball at the ball of his head, and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

Now it was his turn, "Oof."

"Hey! Watch the hair!" he yelled across the gym.

I rolled my eyes, and went back to the squad.

"Girls!" I called.

"Go in the groups I sorted you in ealier," I said.

Everyone went into their groups, pyramid people stood in a little huddle in the middle. Whit, Court, and Sam in front of the pyramid people, and Tiff, and Carmen, beside the pyramid people, and Mandy, and Jess the same thing but on the other side, Carmen and Mandy beskide the pyramid cheerleaders.

"_Dribble it_, Carm, Jes, and Court do a flip. While the rest of you point to the left with your pompoms," I instructed.

"Pyramid people stand still," I ordered when they started to point to their left.

"_Pass it_, Carm, Jess, and Court, point to your left. The rest of you...EXCEPT pyramid people flip."

"_Shoot for the basket, _Sam, Court, Carmen, and Jessica, throw your right-hand pompom to your right. Not yet. Tiff, Mandy, and Whitney, throw your right-hand pompom to the person at the end of your line," I said, "Let's try that."

Pompoms started flying all around.

"Okay, not a good idea," I winced.

"Front row, _shoot for the basket._"

Whitney, Courtney, and Sam tossed one of their pompoms in the air.

"Good, but Whitney, you need to toss your pompom at the exactly same time. Let's try that again."

This time, Whitney's right hand on held one pompom, not two.

"Excellent, you four," I said nodding to the four in the back.

"Good good, now all together from the top!" I called out.

"What's the cheer again?" Carmen asked shyly.

I chuckled, "Dribble it, pass it, shoot for the basket, c'mon panthers, we're fantasket!"

"Okay? You just need to know 'Dribble it, pass it, shoot for the basket'"

"Okay."

"Five, six, seven, eight!" I shouted.

"_Dribble it, pass it, shoot for the bakset!_" I watched as they did the cheer.

"Pretty good, for _c'mon panthers_, you're gonna throw your left-hand pompom, you know the drill."

They did the left-hand pompom pretty well.

"Then just wave your pompoms for the end. Got it?" I said giving them a look.

They all nodded.

"Let me see it one more time, then I'll deal with you guys," I said pointing to five pyramid people.

"Five, six, seven, eight!" I shouted.

I was quite surprised when they said the cheer on their own.

"Okay, you guys, you have the first two lines to get into a pyramid, but don't rush it, just let it go smoothly. Okay, let's try it," I said.

"Five, six, seven, eight!" I said.

"_Dribble it, pass it, shoo----" _

"Fantastic! Just two lines, adding all the weight you guys are holding up."

"From the top!" I screamed clapping my hands to gather everyone, "Five, six, seven, eight!"

"_Dribble it, pass it, shoot for the basketbal. C'mon panthers, you're fantasket!"_

I clapped my hands wildly, I was so proud.

"What are you gonna do?" Whitney asked.

"I was thinking of doing the _dribble it, pass it_, like what you guys already do. Then throw my pompoms up in the air, flip to the top of that, and catch them...But now I think there's too much me in it..." I thought.

"Gabby!" Courtney groaned, "You're captain!"

"Fine, all together. Five, six, seven, eight!"  
**_End of Gabriella's POV _**

**_Connor's POV:  
_**_"Dribble it, pass it, shoot for the basket. C'mon panthers, you're fantasket!"_

"Hm, I think you're too centered," I said.

"As if you don't have all the spotlight out there," my girlfriend said, then walked off.

Gabby walked to me, and ruffled my hair with a smirk, then followed her sister

"Ga-bby!" I whined.

The twins did a high five, then walked towards the gym doors.

"Stupid Montez twins," I muttered.

"Then why are you dating one?" Chad asked.

"Aren't you dating a cheerleader?" I said to Chad.

"No, I'm dating a chemistry girl."

"You?" I asked Troy.

"Well, I'm not dating right now, " Troy said uncomfortable.

"Then the girl you last dated."

"She was a math girl."

"You?"

"Musical writer."

"Are any of you guys dating a cheerleader? Or do you not have a cheer squad?" I said giving up.

"Okay, at least a few of you are. Well here, most jocks usually date the cheerleaders." I explained.

"Who's dating Gabriella?" Troy asked a little too quickly.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "She has a line up of guys who wanna date her, including me, but she won't date. Don't know why."

Troy nodded.

"Honestly, I'll rather have Gabby," I whispered before something hit me on the top of my head..

"Hair! Do I need to spell it out for you!" I screamed at the twins.

"Maybe."

Gabby practically lives on sarcasm land.

"H-A-I-R! Got it!" I spelled out still yelling at them.

Gabby clapped her hands happily after I had spelled out hair.

"Got it," Gabby said.

Then she picked up one of the basketballs from practise, and threw it at my hair.

Gah.

I glared at her.

"Oops. I thought you meant for me to _throw_ the basketball _at _your head. Oops, my bad," she said still with sarcasm.

"Why do you always have perfect aim?" I muttered.

"Cause I have the worst past?" she suggested.

"What's so bad about your past?" I asked.

Gabriella rolled her eyes

"Anyways, I was thinking of going to Caffe Dementre," she said.

**a/n: If you ever visit or if you already live in downtown Toronto, you should check out Caffe Dementre, it's on Dundas and Jones...or is it Dundas and Pape... Anyways, the desserts there are great! **

"Will it include basketballs being thrown at my hair?" I said parshally joking.

She pretended to thinking, "Well last time I checked, it was a dessert place..."

I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go," I said, "Oh, and you guys could come too if you want."

"We are so there," Chad said with enthusiasm.

"What happened to Byrd?" Court asked.

"He left."

"Why?" she asked.

"Baby appointment."

"When are the babies' due date?"

"Don't know, don't care."

"Meanie!" Courtney said.

I pouted, and that did the trick.

Courtney gave me a peck on the lips before we headed to the dessert place  
_**End of Connor's POV  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
And yes, I know that this chapter only includes Gabriella and Connor fliting, but the next chapter is when Troy and Gabs talkie talk! Whether it turns out good...you'll see. And if the chapter doesnt show up tomorrow, I'm sorry, but I'm just really busy.  
**----Bridgette----_


	10. I'm Sorry

**_Author's Note: I'm once again sorry for not posting, but I'm gonna be really busy. But I'll try to keep up with _all_ my stories. Luv ya guys!_  
_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_****_Chapter Eight- I'm sorry  
_****_Gabriella's POV _**

"So..."

I had already went up to the counter and ordered, and apparently, so had Troy.

I looked up at him, we were seated at a long booth.

"Look, I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Why are you sorry?" I said confused.

He looked at me, then said, "I don't know."

I looked at him with a 'What the hell?' expression.

"You know what I mean," Troy said kinda desperate.

"No I dont..."

Honestly, I don't know. Whether it was the whole raping thing and not believing me, or if it was for ignoring me, which I also did myself.

Troy sighed, "Can we just talk?"

I looked at him strangely, "And what exactly are we doing now?"

I heard him sigh once more before the squad, team, and my ex-friends came back to the table.

As everyone started to absorb each other's conversations and joined in.

I saw the old gang sitting there staring at their food, then putting it in their mouth.

I walked over to their end of the table and sat down at the extra seat.

At least I knew what I _could_ say to them, rather then with the squad, who was arguing about something against the b-ball team.

They all looked at me as I took a seat beside good old cook Zeke.

"How's East High?" I asked cheerfully after taking a bite out of the banana in my banana split

They all stared at me like I was drunk or something.

Sue me for being polite.

"Different," Sharpay said.

So I'm assuming that I'm the cause of that...

I nodded my head.

"How do you like Primin...whatever?" Chad said.

"Primindale. It's big, obviously different, but it's pretty cool, nice people, cool hang outs, stuff like that."

"Enjoy this place?" Kelsi said, with a tone that meant not _this_ place, but like this whole neighbourhood and stuff.

"It's totally great, but a sister always comes in handy."

Silence filled the air.

"So...you ever gonna come back?" Taylor asked.

"Probably not," I answered. I know, it was kind of mean, but hey, it was the truth.

"Hello?" I said into my cell phone when it rang.

"Oh hey, Tris...Yeah, they're with me...Sorry...Okay, bye."

"Hey guys, we have to go," I said all my friends once I have paid the check

"Why?"

"We took Triston's student visitors without telling me."

"Oops."

"Yeah," I said getting up from my seat along with everyone else.

Once I returned out guests back over to Tristan, I headed up to my room.

I didn't feel like doing my homework, so I took out a copy of _Prime Time_ from my bag, and started picked out to read the gossip column.

_Mr. Whirdin was seen hitting on a student. _Old news.

There was one gossip that seems to catch my eye.

_Troy was seen staring at our cheerleading captain._

I lowered the newspaper, and glared at the air, as if Courtney was the air.

Then shrugged, typical Courtney.

I suddenly had a swish along my room floor, I looked the bottom of the door, and saw an white envelope.

I walked over to the door and opened the envelope, a folded sheet of paper fell out.

I unfolded the sheet of paper and read it.

_True: Forty-one points on the league championships _

_False: Invented space shuttle and microwave popcorn _

_True: I'm sorry for not believing you about the whole Ryan thing. Forgive me, please? _

Well surprise surprise, he knows what he's sorry about.

I tossed the note on to my desk, turned on the t.v., grabbed my sketch for the dance and a sheet of lined paper to make a list of what to buy, and settled on my bed watching CSI:New York.  
**_End of Gabriella's POV_**


	11. Don't Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:I wrote two and a half chapters today! So happy. Anyways, I would love to double post, but I have to go and I need to edit Chapter Ten. But I'll be back soon!**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**_Chapter Nine- Don't Close Your Eyes  
_****_Gabriella's POV: _**

I walked downstairs for breakfast, but no one was there.

Strange.

I looked over at the clock.

Seven o'clock.

I wasn't late...

I went up to the lounge.

I saw everyone standing there.

They were all glaring at me.

"What's up?" I asked.

Connor stepped forward, "Why won't you forgive them?"

I looked at them with confusion, they didn't know about the whole raping thing, so what was Connor talking about?

"The raping accident was an accident," Courtney said firmly.

Never mind, they know.

"No, it wasn't!" I screamed.

Everyone took a step closer to me as I took a step back.

"It wasn't! He raped me because he was confused, he said it himself!" I continued to back up to the porch.

"Maybe it was because it was _you_ who were confused," Mr. Bolton said.

I shook my head, "No. He said it himself that he raped me because _he_ was confused, not me."

"Gabby. There's nothing to be ashamed of," Mrs. Darbus said sweetly.

"_I_ am _not_ confused. I was dating a _guy_ when I was raped."

"So what if you were dating a guy? Look, we're not trying to harm you, but if you don't forgive us, something's gotta change," Sharpay said with asn evil grin.

"I don't forgive you guys. You didn't trust me!" I cried out.

"A rebel now, I see," Kelsi said nodding her head.

They all started to walk towards me.

"Maybe we can work this out," I said, my voice quivering.

"Forgive, or forget it," Taylor said.

I shook my head.

Then suddenly, I felt my feet dangling in the air, not on the porch

I was falling.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed.

"Gabby. Gabriella? Gabby!" Courtney shouted, shaking me.

I sat up in damp clothes and sheets.

I saw everyone one from the East High students to the maids, even the squad and team, except my parents

"What are you guys doing here!" I said barely above a whisper as I backed up against my bed frame frightened.

"I heard whimpering when I was in the bathroom, then when we were eating, we heard screaming," Courtney explained calmly.

I ran my hand through my hair, touching my face unsure.

I looked over at my alarm clock.

6:30 in neon colours.

It had felt so real.

I closed my eyes again.

I wasn't on my damp bed, I was dropping again.

"Mom, Lucas!" I heard Courtney scream for our parents before I was completely out of the real world

My arms were flying around with panic.

I tried to open my eyes, but they seemed to be already open.

I was screaming once again.

I looked below me, it was the basketball court.

I winced, just at the thought of my fall.

I pinched myself, and once again found Courtney shaking me on my bed.

"Gabby?" my dad said worried.

"Huh?" I said coming back.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Dr. Lynn is coming over right now," Tanya said, handing me a bottle of water.

"Hello, everyone."

"Dr. Lynn, nice to see you," my step-mother said warmly.

"Same to you, now what seems to be the problem?" the doc asked.

Tanya looked at her biological daughter.

"When I was in the washroom this morning, I heard someone whimpering, I thought it was my imagination, so I just ignored it. But then at breakfast, we heard Gabby screaming every once in a while. Then when we got here, we woke her up, she was sweating like hell. Then a few seconds later, she went unconsious again."

"Ah, okay."

Dr. Lynn sat on the side of my bed, "Close your eyes, and imagine yourself on a beach."

"I can't close----" I started, but then she closed my eyelids for me, and I was back in the air.

Falling on grass wasn't bad, but falling on the pavement...was bad.

I saw a tree branch below me, I braced myself to grab the branch as I went down.

The branch bounced when I grabbed it.

I let go one of my hand to pinch me other arm, but it didn't work.

Damn.

The branch was quite thin, and I knew it wouldn't hold me long, I slowly shifted my way to the tree.

I heard a small snap, this was bad.

I looked to my side, if I dropped on an angle, I would land on the middle of the tree, where all the branches meet.

But----

"Ahhhh!" I screamed the branch had snapped.

Angle.

Right, go on an angle.

But then I was on my bed again panting heavily.

I ran my hand down my hair.

"Sweetie, you okay?" Tanya said.

"Yeah, never been better," I said sarcasticly.

"Okay, let's try it again, " Dr. Lynn said once again forcing my eyes to close.

And my world started to spin.

"Wait. Everytime she closed her eyes, she goes unconsious. Don't!-----" I heard Courtney cry out, but it was too late.

I found my self in the air again, but for only a second or two.

"Oof," I whimpered.

My butt.

I looked up to the porch.

"Slut!"

"Whore!"

"Bitch!"

I leaned back against a branch and started to cry.

Tanya and Courtney were shaking me to wake up.

I opened my eyes, then turned my body so I was lying on my stomach, then cried into my pillows.

It was a nightamre, I know. But it had felt so real.

I felt someone stroke my back, but I continued to cry.

Staining each of my pure white pillows.

After all my pillows were damp, I sat up, everyone was still there.

I looked around, but my eyes landed on Troy.

Wait.

He wasn't in my nightmare.

I blinked.

Everyone beside him was, but not him.

Why?

I started to close my eyes.

"Gabby, don't close your eyes. We're begging you," I heard my dad plead.

I was just in time to open my eyes again to answer him, "I need to."

"Just take this drug. If you go unconcious too many times, you can die," he said.  
**a/n:If you go unconcious too many times, can you die? I'm not really sure about that. So don't write on your report, "Bridgette from said that you can die if you go unconcious too many times." Lol.**

Dr. Lynn entered the room with a glass of water and a few pills, "Here, take these."

"What's it suppose to do?" I said catiously.

"Won't let you sleep."

"What the hell! I wanna sleep."

Everyone looked at me like I was nuts.

"Look, in my dream someone was missing from the group. And I want to know where he was and why he wasn't there," I said, looking at Troy the whole time.

"If you want to go to school, you should take these. It should wear off by bedtime."

I wanted to go to school, at least the drug would wear off by bedtime.

"Fine."  
**_End of Gabriella's POV_**


	12. I Forgive You

**Author's Note: Two more chapters left!And a sequel of course. **

------------------------------------------------

**_Chapter Ten- I Forgive You  
_****_Gabriella's POV:_**

I just got back home from my dance shopping, and I also got myself a red dress similar to the one I sang We're All In This Together in.

I had also decorated the gym with the decorations, so tomorrow I would just have to set up the snacks, punch and stuff like that.

It was nine thirty, but I really wanted to find out where Troy was in my dream.

I changed into my pj's, brushed my teeth, and did my stuff, then hopped on to my now _clean_ bed.

I snuggled into my pillows, took a deep breath, and closed my eyes.

The branch I was leaning against, was very bumpy, so I moved over and leaned back, but the next thing I knew, I was falling off the tree.

At least this time, I was going to fall on to grass.

I braced myself, and let myself drop.

Thump.

Ow.

Suddnely, I felt strong arms pulling me towards the house.

The next thing I knew, I was in a locked closet in the dark.

I sat there for a while, letting my eyes adjust, then I felt my way around.

"Oof," someone said.

"Troy?" I said slowly.

"Mm-hmmm.?"

"Hold on, let me find the flahlight," I said, feeling for the right shelf.

"Found it!" I said turning the light on.

Troy squinted.

"Sorry," I said, shining the light on to the ceiling.

I walked over to him, took out the stuff in his mouth, then undid his hands.

"Thanks."

"No problem, so why exactly are you here?" I said taking a seat beside him.

"I was suppose to be with them, you know, threathening you and stuff. But I told them that I knew what had happened hadn't been an accident, and that Ryan had done it, so they stuck me in this room."

I nodded, then said, "So how long do you think we're gonna be here?"

"Well apparently, they're gonna kill me."

My eyes grew wide, "Why?"

"Cause I'm not on their side."

As if on cue, the door opened, and Chad stood there holding a gun.

The next think I knew, I was sweating on my bed.

I swung my legs over the bed, and quickly but quietly ran to Troy's room with my keycard in hand.

**_End of Gabriella's POV _**

**_Troy's POV:_**

I bolted up on my bed when I heard someone slip a keycard in my room's keyreader.

I looked over at the clock, it was three in the morning.

Then I looked for a shirt to throw on. I was only wearing boxers, and if Mrs.Darbus was the person out there...that would be weird.

The door opened and a brunette came into my room before I could reach for a shirt.

She ran towards me in tears.

I nervsouly held her in my arms.

Then I caught the scent of her hair and I knew who it was.

Gabby.

"Gabby, what's wrong?" I asked her quietly.

"I mean Gabriella," I corrected myself quickly.

"It's okay," she said as she cried on my chest.

Half an hour later, everything was quiet except for Gabby's hiccups.

It was nice to be able to call Gabriella Gabby again.

"I forgive you," she said suddenly.

A smile crept on my face.

I couldn't help but say "Thank you."

A while later, I asked her, "So what changed your mind into forgiving me?"

When I didn't get an answer, I looked at Gabby and saw her fast asleep.

I crossed my fingers when I saw her eyes closed.

Hope for the best.

I then also fell asleep while stroking Gabby's smooth hair.  
**_End of Troy's POV_**


	13. I Missed You Too

**Author's Note: One more to go! And sorry, it was my mom's birthday yesterday, so we were out.**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**_Chapter Eleven- I Missed You Too  
_****_(No one's POV:)_**

Connor had been offered a ride to school on Friday, which was today.

His girlfriend had told him to wake up Troy while she went to find her twin.

He took the extra keycard, and slid it through the room's keyreader, then opened the door.

He stood there looking at the two sleeping there, then closed the door, and went to find his girlfrined.

"Did you forget to mention something about Troy and Gabby?" Connor asked when he found Courtney down in the dinning room with all of the guests there.

"No, what?"

"Your sister is in Troy's room sleeping on his bare-chest."

Courtney looked at him strangely, like he was crazy, while all the East High students started to talk. Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, and Sharpay bolted up the stairs to Troy's room, with Courtney and Connor behind them.

When they got to the room, Courtney and Connor went to the front of the big group, and slid one of their cards down the keyreader.

Courtney was the first one to enter the room, followed by Connor and the rest of them.

Courtney's mouth dropped when she saw that Connor had been telling the truth, then she smirked and took out her cell phone and took a few pictures.

Then she said loudly with a smirk, "So how'd you sleep?"

Gabriella tiredly lifted her head up from Troy's chest with a yawn, while Troy slowly opened his eyes.

"What's everyone doing here?" Gabriella asked, sitting up on the bed.

"School."

"Oh yeah, what was I doing here?" Gabby said getting off the bed.

Everyone looked at Troy.

"Oh yeah, Chad and his gun," Gabby muttered then walked out of the room.

Everyone turned and looked at Chad.

"What? I haven't even touched a gun before," Chad exclaimed.

**_Gabriella's POV:  
_**I had finished setting the tables and the food (in their bags) by free period.

I didn't feel like going home to change into my dress, and anyways, Courtney was probably gonna be in there for a while.

I took my time as I walked to the school gym after school.

"Hey," I shouted across the gym.

Troy turned around, and I swear I saw him smile.

I grabbed a basketball off a rack, and stood beside him.

"How's it going?" I asked him, throwing my basketball to the hoop.

"Did you hear the revised edition of Wednesday's gossip?" Troy asked, also throwing his basketball after I had left the hoop area.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah. But it could have gotten worse."

Troy laughed, "Compared to East High's gossip, it's bad enough. The two of us _sleeping_ together is like totally out of the line."

"Next thing you'll hear is that I'm pregnant," I joked.

"Are you?" a voice said.

We both whirled around to see Troy's dad walking towards us.

"Dad!" Troy groaned.

"Are you pregnant?"

"No," I said in a 'duh' tone, then turned back around and took another shot at the hoop.

"Pretty good for a beginner," Mr. Bolton nodded.

I rolled my eyes.

"Dad, she's not a---" Troy started before I clamped my hand over his mouth.

"I'm not a real basketball player, but it's fun to play though," I said.

Troy took my hand off his mouth.

Mr. Bolton looked at me funnily, but didn't say anything.

"Gabs, you want a ride back?" Troy asked me as he went to the rack to put away his basketball.

"Sure," I said, throwing my basketball into the air.

It landed on the top rack perfectly.

I caught Mr. Bolton look from me to the rack, then back at me.

I couldn't help but smirk.

Mr. Bolton dropped us off by the front door so he could park his car.

"Are you going to the dance?" I asked him as we went into the house.

"No."

"Why not?" I asked him.

"I don't have anything nice to wear," Troy said shyly.

I laughed, "Paul's wardrobe might have something nice you could fit."

"Who's Paul?" he asked as I dragged him up to the forth floor.

"Step-bro."

"I see, gone to college?"

"Yeah," I said, sliding my keycard down the reader.

"Football player," Troy observed as he entered Paul's room.

"Yeah," I said moving towards a large box, with Troy following me.

"Boxers, boxers, briefs, boxers, briefs, boxers, boxers," I mumbled as I went through Paul's boxes which contained his stuff.

"Isn't it kind of embaressing going through his...stuff?" Troy said uncomfortably.

I looked at him, "They have pictures of footballs, or just plain colours, not scooby-doo or sponge bob."

Troy turned red.

"Here," I said after getting into the bottom of the box.

Troy looked over my shoulder.

"Try this one," I said handing him one of Paul's tux.

Troy came out changed a few minutes after.

"Hot."

He turned red again.

"Try these shoes," I said handing him a pair of shoes.

"Fab," I said giving him a thumbs up, "You can do watever you want with your hair. I gotta get changed and get back to school. See ya then!"

I quickly hurried back to my room, hoping that Troy would be able to find his way back to the stairs.

Courtney was in her room fixing her ear rings, so I quickly took a shower and got changed, put on some make-up, did her hair, picked out a pair of shoes, grabbed my purse and went down to get in one of the cars.

Aparently, Alice had decided not to come at six, even though all I had to do was open the bags of chips, but it was nice to have an extra pair of hands.

At six fifteen, I let the DJ in through the back gym door.

At six thirty, I opened the gym doors, and people started to pour into the gym.

When I had finally felt that everything was under control, I quickly took a washroom break.

When I came back, I took at seat at the long table that the popular crowd had reserved by themselves.

I sipped my punch as everyone went to the middle of the gym and started to dance.

"Thanks for the outfit," someone whispered in my ear before taking a seat next to me.

"Hey," I said.

"So I was wondering, what made you change your mind into forgiving me."

"Nightmare," I shrugged.

"You wanna dance?" Troy said holding out a hand as a slow song came on.

I laughed, "Sure," putting my hand in his.

As I put my chin on his shoulder, he whispered, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," I whispered back, but I didn't know that I wasn't going to be able to see him tomorrow.  
**_End of Gabriella's POV_**


	14. No GoodBye

**_Chapter Twelve-No Good-bye  
Gabriella's POV:  
_**I woke up to silence, I walked downstairs through the dinning room, then to the kitchen.

"Morning, Max. Where's everyone?" I asked.

"They had to leave early."

"Why?"

"I don't know, probably some school thing," Max shrugged, handing me breakfast.

I poked my pancakes, I had once again not had the chance of saying good bye to Troy.

**_♥THE END♥  
_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Note: That was _really_ short, but oh well. Sequel's called "That's Life."**


End file.
